Happy Birthday Sona-chan
by Rain714
Summary: Naruto ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Sona. Namun, saat akan merayakannya terjadi hal yang tak terduga #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**~Happy Birthday Sona-chan~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sona

•

•

•

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan sebuah kacamata merah yang melindungi iris violet matanya. Wanita itu duduk di pojokan sebuah kafe sambil membaca novel kesukaannya.

Satu persatu lembaran dari novel tersebut ia buka. Pandangannya terus bergulir dari kiri ke kanan. Saking asiknya membaca, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pria telah berada di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang, Sona-chan," dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, pria itu memeluk wanita tersebut dari belakang yang sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau membuat ku terkejut, Naruto-kun," pipinya merona tipis sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

Manik violet nya lalu melirik pria yang meletakkan dagu di atas bahunya, "Lepaskan pelukan mu, kau membuat ku malu," bisiknya pelan.

Alis pria itu terangkat sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafe yang hampir sebagian orang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Pelukannya kemudian ia lepas dan hal itu membuat Sona membuang napas lega. Naruto dengan pelan mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sona sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sona menatap malas pria di hadapannya yang keliatan mencurigakan, "Apa?"

"Ketus amat," ucapnya pelan sembari menyeruput jus alpukat di depannya.

"Itu jus ku."

"Memang."

"Jadi berhentilah menyedot jus ku!" Sona benar-benar kesal melihat jus favoritnya diminum oleh orang lain.

Naruto kemudian berhenti menyedot jus milik Sona yang hanya menyisakan setengahnya. Tatapannya kemudian terfokus pada Sona yang menatapnya sebal.

"Jus itu memang milikmu dan kau adalah milikku."

Sona merona tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya malu, apalagi saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe tersebut.

"Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatian," Sona berbisik pelan menatap kesal Naruto yang makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

Sona membuang napas panjang, pasrah akan sifat Naruto yang membuatnya tambah kesal, "Ck, lupakan sajalah."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya barusan. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya fokus pada novel di atas meja. Matanya kemudian kembali bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, hingga ia merasa terganggu dengan tatapan dari pria menyebalkan itu.

"Berhentilah menatap ku!" Sona tidak bisa fokus membaca novelnya.

"Siapa? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunjuk raut wajah kebingungan. Sona memutar bola matanya malas melihat Naruto yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Hn," dengan pelan ia mengangkat novel yang dibacanya tepat di depan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Yah dia dan Sona adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan dan ia tahu betul sifat Sona bagaimana. Bagi dirinya sendiri, Sona seperti wanita yang ia sangat sayangi setelah ibunya.

Melihat Sona menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapannya tidak menurunkan semangat dalam diri untuk menjahili Sona. Naruto terus menatap novel yang berada di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya agak ke atas dengan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya.

Sona yang serius membaca tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kepala di atasnya yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan cepat ia menurunkan novelnya dan menatap malas pria yang dari awal terus membuatnya kesal, "Mau mu apa sih?"

"Bibir mu," balasnya sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sona dengan mata terpejam.

Saat bibirnya tinggal beberapa centi dari bibir Sona, tiba-tiba sebuah buku muncul di depannya dan ia akhirnya mencium buku itu.

"Hentikan kelakuan mu, Naruto-kun," tatapan malas ia tujukan pada Naruto yang terlihat kecewa akibat kejadian barusan.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuang napas, "Hah, padahal aku hanya bercanda."

Tatapan Sona tidak berubah, ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah pria aneh yang seenak jidatnya melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Tatapannya kemudian berubah ketika melihat ekspresi serius dari Naruto.

Iris Violetnya bertemu dengan iris sebiru samudera milik Naruto. Mata itu seolah-olah membawanya ke kedalaman samudera luas, harus ia akui untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seserius ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan."

"Ahh, yah ... Sebenarnya anu ... Ehh, apa yah?! Ahaha," hilang sudah raut wajah seriusnya digantikan dengan raut wajah gugup.

Muncul keringat dingin di belakang Sona sembari menatap malas Naruto, _"Dia menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan menunjukkan raut wajah serius. Yang benar saja."_

Sona tidak habis pikir, ternyata Naruto yang dikenal ramah dan baik hati di kampus ternyata bisa gugup juga. Jika ia lihat-lihat ternyata agak lucu tingkah Naruto yang sedang gugup.

"Anu ... Sebenarnya, aku ... Ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun mu."

"Tidak usah," ucap Sona sembari membuka kembali novelnya. Belum sempat membaca sepatah katapun, tiba-tiba novel ditangannya diambil oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sona mendelik tajam melihat buku kesayangan telah berpindah tangan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya santai dan itu membuat Sona makin kesal. Dengan cepat Sona berusaha menggapai buku itu, namun Naruto lebih sigap menjauhkannya dari Sona.

"Kembalikan novel ku."

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Baru aku kembalikan."

"CK, cepatlah."

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun mu kan?"

Sona mengangguk pelan sembari tetap menatap novel di tangan Naruto, "Sebenarnya aku telah memesan tempat buat hari ulang tahun mu."

"Aku bilang tidak usah, jangan membuang-buang uang dengan hal sepele seperti itu," Sona membuang napas lalu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kecut.

Sona tahu, Naruto pasti tidak akan senang dengan perkataannya barusan. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedih, ia tahu bahwa Naruto dari keluarga yang kurang mampu sama seperti dengan dirinya. Itulah kenapa ia tidak ingin hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan mewah, cukup ucapan selamat saja baginya itu sudah lebih dari apapun.

Namun, sekejap Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. Hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Sona, iris violetnya memandang heran pria di depannya itu, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sesuatu yang lucu," Sona tidak habis pikir akan tingkah Naruto yang membuatnya sebal.

Saat Sona ingin membuka suara, Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sona. Hingga akhirnya Sona mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap lekat Naruto yang tengah merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang langsung disodorkan ke arahnya

Alis Sona mengerut menatap benda berupa kartu. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada Naruto yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dengan ragu Sona mengambil kartu itu.

Matanya melebar melihat nama yang tertera pada kartu tersebut, seketika ia menatap kembali Naruto yang kini menampilkan senyuman manis.

"I-ini?!"

"Yah, itu adalah Tokyo Deasert. Tempat dimana kita merayakan ulangtahun mu," Sona benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Tokyo Deasert adalah tempat untuk para milyuner menghabiskan uang dan mereka akan merayakan hari ulangtahunnya di sana.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu cafe, dimana di samping pintu tersebut terdiri sebuah kantong kertas.

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, ia terpaksa harus dikejutkan dengan kantong kertas dibawa Naruto. Yang membuatnya terkejut bukan kantongnya melainkan nama brand di kantong itu yang bertuliskan, Fashion Paris. Salah satu toko baju terkenal di dunia.

Dengan pelan Naruto meletakkan kantong kertas tersebut di atas meja tepat di depan Sona, "Ini adalah gaun yang aku belikan untukmu. Jangan lupa dipakai yah."

Naruto kemudian mengelus-elus surai hitam Sona, lalu mencium puncak kepala Sona dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan lupa datang yah, jam 21.30. Ok?" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera melangkah ke arah pintu cafe.

Sona yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya hanya bengong sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Ehh?"

Dengan cepat Sona berbalik dan menghentikan langkah Naruto yang masih beberapa langkah darinya, "Tunggu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berbalik pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Saat Sona ingin membuka suara, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" alis Sona mengerut bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Sambil tetap tersenyum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ini masih beberapa langkah dari mu, Sona-chan. Dan kau ... sudah merindukan ku?!"

Tatapan Sona menjadi malas mendengar hal itu dari Naruto. Bola matanya berputar pelan sembari menghadap kembali ke depan, "Ahh, lupakan saja."

Melihat Sona membelakanginya, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" jawab cepat Sona sembari membaca kembali novel kesukaannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana jika aku di ambil tante-tante girang di luar sana?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka memelukku?"

"Itu bukan urusan ku."

"Bagaimana jika mereka menculik ku?"

"Apa peduliku!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka-"

"Berisik!" habis sudah kesabaran Sona. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pria ini. Matanya menatap kesal Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Pergilah! Jangan menggangguku atau aku tidak akan datang," tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto telah berjalan keluar dari cafe sembari melambaikan tangannya, "Daah Sona-chan."

Melihat kepergian Naruto, ia hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Jika saja ia tidak mengancam bahwa ia tidak akan datang, mungkin saja Naruto tidak akan berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas.

Sona benar-benar kesal barusan, dimana dirinya selalu ditanya dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi, sekesal apapun dia kepada Naruto. Ia tetap tidak bisa marah kepadanya dan ia juga sangat menyayangi Naruto yang setiap hari membuatnya kesal.

Sehabis membuang napas pelan, Sona kemudian menghadap kembali ke mejanya. Dapat ia lihat seluruh orang di sana menatapnya, manik violetnya kemudian menajam menatap semua orang.

"Apa?" sontak semua orang terkejut dan dengan cepat kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka kembali. Walaupun ada yang yang membaca buka terbalik, pura-pura ngetik hp yang terbalik bahkan ada yang salah meminum minumannya yang diminumnya adalah mangkok cuci tangan.

"Hah ... Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk ku," Sona membuang napas berat sembari memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah kembali tenang, ia kemudian membaca novelnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba terbentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibirnya.

•

**~Happy Birthday Sona-chan~**

•

**Tokyo Deasert, 21.25 am**

Sebuah bangunan hotel berbintang lima berdiri megah dengan arsitektur Eropa bercampur budaya tradisional Jepang. Di depan hotel itu, seorang wanita terlihat kesal.

"Ck, kenapa ia lama sekali," wanita itu terus menggerutu sembari sekali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya.

Manik violetnya terus menatap tajam orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terutama pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata keranjang. Itu membuatnya kesal, apalagi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

Wanita itu nampak cantik dengan balutan dress hitam panjang yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dress tersebut sangat pas di tubuh kecilnya, kulitnya yang putih sangat cocok dengan dress hitamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya.

"Angkatlah, Naruto-kun," gumamnya sambil mengigit jarinya.

_"Yoo Sona-chan!"_

"Kau dimana, hah?" Sona berteriak keras meluapkan kekesalannya pada Naruto yang tidak kunjung datang.

_"Disuatu tempat,"_ dapat ia dengar suara Naruto yang terkesan santai dan itu membuatnya tambah kesal. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama yang dia dapati hanyalah jawaban singkat.

Sona mendecih pelan, "Cepatlah kemari atau aku akan pulang."

Dari seberang sana, sebuah suara tersedak ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sona yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

_"Aku akan datang secepatnya. Lebih baik kau masuklah ke dalam terlebih dahulu, ok?"_

"Hn. Baiklah aku menunggumu," sebuah hembusan napas legah terdengar dari pria yang dihubunginya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak datang dalam lima belas menit. Aku akan pulang."

_"Siap!"_

Sona kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya dengan kesal sambil berjalan memasuki hotel tersebut.

**Di lain tempat**

"Huft," seorang pria bersurai pirang menghembuskan napas panjang sembari mematikan handphonenya.

"Dari kekasihmu?" dengan pelan ia menoleh ke belakang, dimana seorang pria dewasa bersurai hitam dengan pirang dibagian depannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Seperti yang paman katakan," mata sapphire nya lalu menatap puluhan benda berkilauan di lemari kaca yang tepat berada di depannya saat ini.

Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah cincin dengan sebuah mutiara putih di atasnya. Ia tertarik dengan cincin itu, tatapannya lalu beralih pada pria dewasa yang tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Paman, boleh ambilkan yang ini?" Ia menunjuk cincin yang dimaksudnya.

"Yang ini?" tanya pria itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Ya!"

Paman itu lalu mengambil cincin yang dimaksudnya, kemudian menyerahkan kepadanya. Cincin dengan permata putih itu kini berada di antara dua jarinya. Ia memperhatikan dengan cermat cincin itu.

"Berapa harganya, paman?" tatapannya lalu beralih pada pria di depannya yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Hmm ... Tiga juta USD!" sontak saja ia terkejut mendengar harga cincin di tangannya, _"Gawat uangku tidak cukup." _

Menyadari gelegat pemuda di depannya, pria dewasa itu tersenyum tipis, "Ada apa, bocah?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sepertinya uangku hanya separuhnya saja, Paman."

"Apa itu untuk kekasihmu?"

"Ya, Paman. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya dan aku ingin melamarnya."

"Ohh, souka," mata violet paman itu nampak tertarik pada pemuda di depannya, "Kau bisa membayarnya dengan harga setengah."

"Ehh? Benarkah?" tanyanya terkejut mendengar perkataan paman barusan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyimpannya di atas meja, "Arigatou Paman!"

"Sama-sama!"

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto mengambil cincin tersebut yang telah berada dalam kotak merah dan segera bangkit, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, paman."

"Hati-hati!"

Selepas itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan toko perhiasan tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kotak cincin di tangannya sambil bergumam pelan, "Tunggu aku, Sona. Kau pasti akan terkejut."

Naruto kemudian memasukkan kotak tersebut ke kantong celananya dan naik ke motornya. Ia menyalakan motor ninja hitamnya dan melaju dengan pelan.

Saat berada di jalanan, motor ninja hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara keras dari motor itu menghiasi jalanan Tokyo yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Dari balik helm nya dapat Naruto lihat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menaikkan laju motornya. Jarum motornya terus bergerak ke sisi kanan, hingga tetesan air pun turun membasahi jalanan.

"Oh, shit! Turun hujan!"

Karena takut basah, Naruto akhirnya menaikkan lagi kecepatan motornya yang sudah melaju sangat kencang. Tetesan air itu pun berubah menjadi hujan deras dan itu membuat penglihatannya terganggu.

"Cih, gawat! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."

Perlahan-lahan kecepatan motornya mulai menurun hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah lampu yang menyorot nya dari arah kanan dan sebuah suara klakson mobil yang membuatnya terkejut.

Menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Naruto hanya dapat melebarkan matanya.

Ciiit! Brukk!

Back to Sona

Setelah memasuki Tokyo Deasert, ia langsung menuju meja resepsionis dan menunjukkan kartu pemberian Naruto. Wanita resepsionis itu nampak terkejut dan ia yakin Naruto pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Wanita resepsionis itu kemudian mengantarkan Sona ke lantai paling atas. Hal itu membuat kecurigaan Sona makin kuat, apalagi saat mereka berhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan VIP. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkannya, pasalnya ruangan tersebut adalah tempat orang-orang kaya bersantai.

Setelah mengantarkannya, wanita resepsionis tersebut pamit dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sona. Mata violetnya menatap tajam pintu ruangan tersebut, dengan penuh keraguan Sona mulai menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka, saat melangkah masuk alis Sona mengerut melihat isi ruangan tersebut hanyalah sebuah kegelapan.

"Apa ada orang?" Sona melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam, tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya tertutup hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sona terkejut, "Ini tidak lucu, Naruto-kun."

Dalam keadaan gelap Sona mencoba meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya hingga ia menemukan saklar lampu. Dengan cepat ia menekan saklar tersebut yang membuat lampu menyala terang.

"Happy Birthday Sona-chan!" tiba-tiba puluhan orang muncul di depan Sona.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati teman-temannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya, tidak dapat menahan lagi sensasi di dadanya. Akhirnya pertahanannya roboh, air mata sukses menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Arigatou minna!" Sona dengan pelan mengusap air matanya.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam berjalan pelan mendekati Sona sembari memberikan sebuah kado dengan ekspresi datar.

Sona mendongak pelan melihat pria itu, yah dia tahu siapa pria dihadapannya. Sahabat baik Naruto yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mata violetnya lalu terpaku pada kotak seukuran kepalan tangan itu.

"Ambillah!" dengan ragu-ragu Sona mengambil hadiah tersebut. Ia lalu mengucapkan terimakasih ya hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Satu persatu teman-temannya datang menghampirinya sambil mengucapkan selamat dan sebuah kado. Setelah mendapat ucapan dan kado dari orang terakhir, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Sona akhirnya menyadari keganjilan yang ia rasakan tadi, "Naruto-kun?"

"Ada apa, Sona?" tanya salah satu temannya saat mendengar gumaman kecil Sona yang terdengar khawatir.

"Naruto-kun tidak ada. Dimana dia?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, semua orang langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sona. Dengan terburu-buru Sona mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari kontak Naruto.

Sona mendecih kesal saat nomor yang dihubunginya tidak dapat dihubungi. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan khawatir melanda Sona.

"Kau mau kemana, Sona?"

"Maaf kan aku teman-teman. Aku harus pergi." Sona dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat akan mencapai pintu keluar, tangannya dicegat oleh seseorang yang membuat Sona mendelik tajam, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Di luar sana sedang hujan, apakah kau mau demam."

"Ck! Lepaskan!"

Dengan kasar Sona melepaskan tangannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Pria itu hanya menatap datar kepergian Sona.

Setelah keluar dari gedung tersebut, Sona segera berlari ke arah kanan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan kemana yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti kata hatinya.

Sona terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan deras, rasa sesak di dadanya makin terasa dan tanpa disadarinya air matanya membasahi pipinya bercampur dengan air hujan.

Langkah kakinya kemudian memelan dan berhenti tepat di perempatan jalan yang terlihat ramai. Napasnya memburu hingga akhirnya tatapannya mendapati sebuah motor rusak yang dikenalinya.

"Naruto-kun?!" hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat motor tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kerumunan orang tersebut. Sona berusaha menyusuri kerumunan itu dengan berdesak-desakan.

Setelah lepas dari kerumunan itu, matanya melebar melihat sosok yang dikenalinya tergeletak dengan darah tergenang di jalanan yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

Sona pun jatuh terduduk tepat di depan sosok itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dengan pelan ia merangkak mendekati sosok tergeletak tersebut.

Mata sosok itu bergulir ke kanan menatap lemah Sona yang menangis menghampirinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan terangkat ke atas menuju Sona dengan sebuah kotak merah di atas telapak tangannya.

Darah segar terus keluar dari mulut dan punggungnya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, mulutnya berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Melihat kondisi sosok itu, Sona menggenggam erat tangan yang terulur kepadanya, "Naruto-kun."

Bibir Naruto terus bergerak berusaha mengeluarkan suara, "Ha ... Hap ... Py ... Birth ... Day, Sona-chan!"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir penuh darah Naruto yang merupakan senyuman terakhir untuk Sona. Hal itu membuat Sona makin sedih, ia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa itu.

Dalam pelukannya Sona berteriak dengan keras, "TIDAAAAK!"

•

•

•

**~The-End~**

**Yoo Minna~ Kembali lagi dengan Rain714 ...**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai fic ini, hmm?**

**Oh iya, fic ini merupakan event dari GC FI di WhatsApp. Grupnya menyenangkan ... Di sana banyak event dan pembahasan yang bermanfaat. Kita juga bisa saling share cerita.**

**Jika kalian berminat untuk gabung, silakan PM Eins-Zwei ... Itu aja dari ku ...**

**~Rain714 Out~**


End file.
